


A Night Of Magic

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Intent on helping a worthy soul amongst the servants summoned to Chaldea, Nero summons Asterios to her chambers. With a Minotaur's needs as her newest challenge, the emperor plans on conquering those needs just as she conquers all else.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was just coming to an end and Nero couldn’t believe she was actually about to go through with something like this. Being the emperor and woman that she was, Nero was both anxious and excited for the challenge of being in bed with Asterios for the night, ready to be a temporary lover to a man as soft, large, and clearly gentle as him. So, here she was, resting in her chambers and already naked as the day she was born, the only thing to cover her body being the blanket that just barely covered the small of her back. It left her perky rear end and glorious back glistening in the sunlight that peered into her bedchambers, leaving her body dazzling in the golden rays. A soft and teasing smile came to her lips as she heard the door to her bedroom open, a tiny chuckle rumbling in her throat as she saw the minotaur hunched over as he walked in. “Ah, there you are, Asterios. I was beginning to wonder if you would need guidance to my bedchambers.~”

 

Straightening himself out as he closed the door behind him, Asterios almost dwarfed the doorway itself as he shook his head in slight apology. “Sorry… um… Lady Nero… you have… quite the large… home.”

 

The sound of her partner’s slightly ragged voice sent an anxious tingle through her spine as she stayed on her bed but turned onto her side. It was just enough to allow the large man to see her large breasts and pink nipples as she draped a hand over her thigh, her smile all the more present. “I do, don’t I? But, that’s not why you’re here tonight. You’re here because I offered myself to help a man… Or, minotaur in your case, with his needs. I know you’re not moronic, as many believe, but do you understand just what that means?” The moment Nero spotted Asterios’ exposed scars, her eyes danced between them, admiring his rather large build second to the wounds he possessed. Being a warrior herself, she knew that each one told a different story or gave a different reason to be on his skin. “When we’re finished, would you be willing to grace me with the story of how you earned so many scars?”

 

The sound of Asterios’ armor clanging onto the floor as he stripped himself of it brought Nero’s attention back to the entirety of his body and not just the scars, seeing that he was quickly stripping in order to join her nakedness, getting her first peak of his incredibly massive member.  _ T-that’s not going to fit… _ Despite being a woman that loved all things cute, sexy, beautiful, and gorgeous, the thought echoed in her mind as her cheeks began heating up just from the sight of the large man naked across the room. “W-Well, if you’re that eager, Asterios, feel free to come to my bed… I’m can  _ promise _ that you’ll enjoy tonight more than you expect.”

 

Turning back over onto her stomach, Nero decided to pull the closest pillow she had on the bed to her side, gently resting her head against it and looking away from the man that was going to be her lover for the night. Fear sparked in her mind as she looked toward the door-shaped exit onto her balcony, worry that being Asterios’ partner for the night would bring her more pain than it would pleasure. Looking back to the foot of her bed, she was able to see Asterios finally at the edge of her bed. Her green eyes widened in shock as she realized that, now that he was close enough, his cock had to be just as long as her forearm.  _ That’s… not going to fit… _ That fearful thought came back to her mind, just in time for Nero to feel her partner’s large hand grasp her plump rear end, causing a shocked sound to leave her lips.

 

His touch on her body was immediately softer than she had anticipated it would be, despite knowing that the man was a gentle beast. As his fingers sank into her plump rump, it brought a smile to her lips, her heart skipping a beat just once as her skin shifted with his touch. Nero was able to feel Asterios’ fingers sinking into her skin as she stayed there, happy to feel him touching her like this. “Do you like how it feels in your hand, Asterios? Soft, plump, and warm?~” A quiet and slightly embarrassed giggle slipped from her lips as she turned her head enough to see her incredibly large partner staring down at her ass cheeks. However, a slightly lustful gasp quickly escaped her as his one hand pulled away from her body and the other one rested on her other cheek.  _ His touch is almost like that of an excited teenager. This will be more fun than I thought.~ _

 

An almost embarrassed and slightly aroused gasp left her lips as she felt his rather large thumb reach between her thighs. However, her body was kept in place by the weight of his hand on her rear end. Nero didn’t say a word, curious about just what Asterios was about to do. It was almost no surprise to her to feel his thumb press against her pussy, a soft whine escaping her as she gripped the pillow just a bit harder. The feeling of his thumb against her pussy was incredible, almost tempting her to lift herself into his touch. But, when his hands shifted positions, an anxious gasp left her.

 

One hand kept her lower body in place while the other slipped between her thighs. Not much, but just enough that she was able to feel two of his large fingers drag along her lower lips. Pouting in bliss against the pillow, the realization of just how  _ large  _ Asterios was and how his body was proportionate in every way. His fingers felt almost twice as large as just about any toy that she could’ve possessed during her lifetime, and that both excited her and worried her. She could feel herself growing wet with each passing second that his finger was in contact with her lower lips.  _ I don’t want to tell him to stop, but I think his fingers alone are bigger than any cock I’ve ever taken.  _   
  
“Asterios… Do you think you can-” A quiet gasp slipped from her lips and muffled onto the pillow she held as she felt a single finger of his push into her pussy. It was massive! Definitely bigger than any toy Nero had ever owned, and far thicker than any cock she had ever taken in her lifetime. It wasn’t more than a few inches deep, but that lone digit was enough to make Nero groan and grow more excited for the actual thing.

 

“Lady Nero… You’re getting… really wet.” A smile graced Asterios’ lips as he teased the woman before him. It was oddly exciting to see someone he knew was powerful whining and whimpering to his touch.

 

“Y-Yeah… I am…” Nero groaned quietly as she bit down into her pillow, feeling the enormous finger push further into her than before. After the first few inches, Asterios’ finger felt like a cock of its own, filling her more than any man from her past. “Your finger feels… better… than I expected.” Keeping her teeth against her pillow, the feeling of his other hand squeezing down on her plump ass cheek only added to the bliss that his  _ finger _ was bringing her. “If this is how your fingers feel… I can’t wait to have that cock inside of me.”

 

Asterios knew what he needed to do when he heard Nero say that she couldn’t wait any longer. “If you can’t…. Wait. Then, I won’t…. Make you.”

 

Nero felt his finger pull out of her cunt slowly, her mind having trouble processing what he had just told her. But that didn’t stop her from feeling the emptiness and disappointment of being void of something inside of her. “Asterios… Are you going to do what I think you are…?” There was a sense of nervousness in her voice as she felt the beast of a man climb over her. In the matter of a moment, she found herself positioned underneath the large man as he towered over her figure. In this position, she was easily able to feel the tip of Asterios’ cock dragging along her leg. A soft gasp left her lips as she felt it press against her plump rump.

 

The assumption from earlier about Asterios’ large shaft not being able to fit was all but proven right the moment she could feel it thump against her thighs, causing fear to spark in her mind again. She could feel it reach from just above her knee to her perky behind, and it  _ wasn’t  _ even fully hard yet. This wasn’t going to work and some part of Nero knew that. “Asterios… Don’t you think we should-” A soft and whimpering sound left her as she felt the head of his cock slip between her thighs and press against her soaked and quivering pussy.

 

She didn’t know if she should be afraid or if she should be excited to have something so large inside of her. Somewhere deep in her core, Nero craved having this massive member inside of her, just to have it fill her. But in the back of her mind, she knew that if she let it inside of her, it wouldn’t end well compared to if she hadn’t.

 

Her mind raced, excitement and anxiousness trying to dominate her thoughts. It left her unable to realize that his massive member grew just a few inches longer as he waited on her and stared at her toned and smooth body. “It can get even  _ bigger _ …?” It was a moment of almost pure instinct that drove Nero’s legs widened just a little bit. That movement was just enough for Asterios’  _ massive  _ member to fit between her smooth thighs and press tighter against her cunt. She turned her head toward her partner for the night just as the sun began to set, her fair skin turning a light orange in the glow of the sunset. “C-Can you do me a favor, Asterios?”

 

There was a slight fear that rattled in her voice as she turned her head just enough to see the curious expression that was on Asterios’ face. “D-Do you think… You could be gentle with me tonight?” A quiet, but wavering sigh left Nero’s as she looked away from the minotaur, the blush on her cheeks growing a bit darker. “I hate to admit it, but I’ve never had something so large inside of me before.”   
  
Asterios nodded slowly at the request and smiled as he adjusted his hips ever so slightly without pushing his member inside of the small blonde. “Of course… I’ll be… gentle.”

 

Once again, the sound of the minotaur’s voice caused a tingle of enjoyment and anticipation to rush along her spine. But now that she had her partner’s promise of gentleness, there was a flicker of hope that this would turn out better than she expected. That flicker was enough to cause Nero to raise her hips just a little bit, gasping as she felt just the head of Asterios’ cock push into her wet hole.

 

Right away, a sharp gasp stumbled from Nero’s soft lips as she already started feeling full once again just from having the  _ tip _ inside of her. She gripped the pillow a bit tighter as she felt more of it slowly sink into her. Inch after inch  _ filling _ her pussy by the second, both pleasure and pain sparked from her core and quickly washed over her body as the incredible shaft continued to push into her. It was clear by just how  _ slowly  _ Asterios was filling her that he was trying to be gentle with her, but it had the opposite effect. An almost painfully blissful and conflictingly pleasurable torture filled her mind and body. “So big…”

 

Biting down on her pillow, a quiet whimper left Nero as she felt Asterios’ hips meet her rear end. Was it  _ all  _ inside of her? She didn’t know. Did it feel  _ wonderful _ to have inside of her? It was better than she could’ve imagined. Especially when she realized that Asterios slowly laid flat over her body and nearly dwarfed her in the process. The feeling of a soft kiss on the top of her head shook her out of the pain that radiated from her pussy, the genuine gentleness and care of the minotaur making her smile and her heart skip a beat.

 

Pulling one of her hands from underneath her pillow and reaching it up and around Asterios’s neck as much as she could, Nero giggled as she placed a very soft and gentle kiss onto his cheek. “It’s okay, you big softy. You can start moving now.” There was a slightly seductive tone in her voice as she caressed the man’s cheek, pulling him just close enough to press her lips against his own. Nero’s green eyes fluttered shut as she felt Asterios return the affection, his cock slowly pulling out of her until it reached the point where only the head was inside of her tight walls. A quiet whine muffled against her partner’s lips as she felt that massive member slowly push back inside of her.

 

The feeling of pleasure that rippled through her body with every  _ inch  _ of Asterios’ member filling her up again was almost downright  _ addicting  _ with how good it felt. Her fingers clenched down tightly into the pillow as she grit her teeth, the ecstasy coursing through her enough to make her want to howl and moan against his lips. Though, she kept herself silent as much as she could to make sure that the minotaur didn’t catch wind of just how  _ wonderful _ it felt.

 

She was an emperor, after all. She shouldn’t be able to submit to a beast of a man that was a giant softy when it came to fighting. Nero knew just how powerful Asterios was and what he could accomplish given the right orders, but the fact that he was  _ barely  _ thrusting and still bringing her pleasure that was leaps and bounds above anything else she had ever felt in her life still remained. As she pulled away from the kiss that the two shared, a quiet, almost needy moan left her. “Asterios…”

 

His name was like honey on her lips as she allowed the moan to slip out. Just the thought alone that this man was bringing her to heights she had never expected was enough to make her quiver against her sheets. The feeling of having Asterios bottom out inside of her, over and over again, no matter how slowly, was enough to make her eyes close tightly. It didn’t help that she was able to feel his rather large hands suddenly grab hold of her waist, adjusting their position ever so slightly.

 

With her hips just barely off the bed and Asterios slowly picking up the pace of his thrusts, Nero was able to hear the low rumbling of what sounded like a roar leaving him. It brought a smile to her lips to know that this hulk of a man was genuinely enjoying himself with her body. It shouldn’t considering that this was supposed to be a one-night thing, but it was. And it made her crave more of him. That’s when she heard the best words she could’ve heard from his lips ever.   
  
“You feel… So tight… And wonderful, Nero.”

 

It was such a mild compliment to give her, but it was one that caused her inner walls to clamp down tightly around her partner’s massive shaft. A quiet and lustful moan filled the room around them as she gently dug her nails into this beast’s neck. “Flip me over, Asterios… Flip me over so I can look at you.”

 

Such a simple order. But, it was one that was carried out in pride. Once again, a soft and incredibly needy sound left Nero as she felt the minotaur’s cock pull out of her, leaving her with an unsurprising feeling of emptiness. Though, it didn’t make the smile on her lips leave as she felt the hands that were on her hips tighter, flipping her onto her back and revealing her milky, perky, and heaving breasts. “That’s much better, isn’t it? Being able to see the person you’re being intimate with?”

 

The woman’s voice was soft and loving, and it caused a blush to come to Asterios’ cheeks that only got worse when he felt her hands gently caressing his darkened cheeks. “K-King Nero… You… Flatter… Me.”

 

King? Her green eyes narrowed for just a moment before a soft giggle slipped from her. Keeping her hands pressed against Asterios’ cheeks, Nero didn’t hesitate to pull the man into another loving kiss. “I’m an Emperor, silly. Take pride in it. Take pride in getting to bed an Emperor so easily.” Speaking against the man’s lips, she could feel his cock pressing against her slick folds once again. “Do it. Fill me with your cock once again. Use my body to relieve yourself and tend to your needs. It’s what we’re here for.”

 

Once again, this time much faster than the first, Nero relished in the feeling of Asterios’ cock filling her up. Though, she was now able to see a clear bulge in her stomach that wasn’t there before. One that showed off just how large this man was compared to her, if him physically being twice her size and towering over her during the sunset didn’t do that already. “Oh, gods… This thing is going to break me… But it feels too good…”

 

She knew that Asterios was able to hear her and feel her biting down on her lower lip, but it didn’t seem to stop him at all as he began thrusting inside of her once again. Each thrust that the incredibly large man made sent an intense wave of euphoria and lust through her body. Each thrust that he made caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle just a little bit with how gently he was moving inside of her. Each thrust he made caused a genuine and lustful moan to slip from Nero’s lips.

 

And each thrust that he made only fueled Asterios’ desire to be rougher with the woman that was half his size. “Nero… Do I have… To keep… Being gentle?”

 

Hearing the question and processing just what it meant were two different things in Nero’s mind. The instant she heard the words, she knew that he was asking her something. But it took her far longer than it should have to realize just what it was he had asked by it. At least, that was until she felt her body, and her entire bed, shift. Right away, without having waited for her to answer him, Nero realized that Asterios was starting to get just a bit rougher with her.

 

It took no more than a few seconds for her to feel his thrusts already getting three times as fast as they were before. Not that she minded that one bit. Each wave of pleasure to wash over her body was better than the last. “Yes… That’s it, Asterios! Start getting rougher with me…” Nero couldn’t believe those words were leaving her lips right now. Groaning and moaning as her arms tightened around Asterios’ back and her legs wrapped around her waist, the pain she had felt when this started had completely washed away from her.

 

She didn’t know when it had and she didn’t care, especially once Asterios grew bold enough to steal a kiss from her lips, instead of her being the one to initiate it. It caused her heart to skip a beat when their lips met with him taking charge, a soft smile spreading along her own for just a moment. But just as her smile faded, Asterios’ cock forced its way inside of her deeper than it had before.

 

A loud and sudden scream ripped from Nero’s lips as she stared at the hulk of a man that towered over her, the feeling of his cock slamming against her womb in one solid, unexpected thrust causing her mind to cloud over and spin. She didn’t know if the scream that just left her lips was out of fear, out of shock, or out of pleasure. All she knew was that she wanted  _ more _ .

 

And that’s exactly what she got as Asterios flipped her back over without her consent and grabbed onto her sides. The feeling of his cock staying inside of her as her body fully rotated was one that she didn’t expect to feel, and definitely didn’t expect to feel as incredible as it did. Now that she was on her stomach, Nero was able to grab her pillow once again, biting into it as a more intense pleasure washed over her.

 

The pleasure she felt was immaculate in every way her clouded mind could conceive. The way his hands held firmly to her sides. The way she could hear her own groans and whines muffling on her lips and the pillow. Even the way Asterios began to growl and quietly roar as  _ every  _ inch of his cock forced its way inside of her enough to hit her womb with each thrust now. This incredibly large man towered over her with ease and he was fucking her into a desperately wanted submission.

 

The way his hips slapped against her plush rear end only added to the pleasure as well. With just how  _ deep  _ Asterios managed to bury his cock inside of her, Nero was in heaven and she wouldn’t have asked for anything else right at this moment. Not that she could, considering just how tightly she was biting down into her pillow and her tight her grip was on it. Nero could even feel the sweat that was starting to bead off of her skin as she tried to keep herself together.

 

Her toes began to curl into the sheets as she was fucked into her bed, the pleasure finally starting to get too intense for her to shy away from. The way he seemingly  _ toyed  _ with her body like it was a fleshlight caused her heart to skip a beat and her body to shudder with bliss and desire. She  _ wanted _ him to keep it up.  _ Wanted  _ him to keep using her this way.  _ Wanted  _ him to cum inside of her.

 

She was hoping that he would reach his orgasm first, but she could already feel that hers was just a few moments away, having barely any break from when he first crawled onto her bed to now. Her body had experienced nothing but pleasure and it was starting to show. Quiet whines turned to moans against her pillow. Her grip was becoming shaky and her eyes were starting to cross. Even her breath was starting to become heavy and ragged as she inched her way closer and closer to a climax.

 

With a sharp breath and a needy whine, Nero felt her orgasm suddenly strike through her core. Her entire body quivered and shook as she came on Asterios’ thick shaft, forcing the needy whine that left her lips to easily be heard as she let go of the pillow. Her fingers clenched the bed immediately afterward as her inner walls convulsed around the massive member, her eyes starting to slowly roll into the back of her head as he just  _ kept going _ . “As-Asterios…”

 

The whine that left her lips was far too quiet to allow her to be heard, even as she knew that the gentle giant of a man could feel her inner walls  _ quivering _ would his length. “S-Stop… Please… I need… My pussy’s going to break…”   
  
“But I can’t…. Stop yet…”

 

Those were words that Nero never thought she would hear out of the hulk of a man that plowed into her, a sharp and breathless gasp escaped her lips. Each thrust into her tight pussy caused her fingers to dig into her pillow tighter and tighter, every push into her causing her body to feel like it sparked just a bit more. “You… You can’t…?” Her voice wavered as she processed what she heard. The thought of Asterios continuing to fuck her until he was satisfied rang  _ multiple _ bells in her mind. Even as her vision started to blur and sparkle, intense and almost crippling pleasure crashing through her, Nero never would’ve expected Asterios to deny her.

 

Yet, here she was. Screams of unexpectedly powerful bliss muffling into her pillow as she felt Asterios’ incredible member pulse and throb within her. Any thoughts of denying the large man his pleasure washed away from Nero’s mind as Asterios began moving his hips even faster. Over and over again, she could see flashes in her vision, her pussy aching and feeling like it was going to break. “Just… Please… Hurry up and cum.”

 

“Yes… ma’am…”

 

A moment later, almost a heartbeat after he was given permission to cum, Nero got what she had asked for. When Asterios came, Nero’s inner walls became utterly drenched in his seed, forcing a desperate scream to leave her. At that moment, she became so lost in the ecstasy that coursed through her body that another orgasm _ ripped _ through her. Her vision faded and her voice quieted. All while the beast of a man inside of her continued to dump more and more cum inside of her.

 

With the sheer amount of spunk filling her, it was no surprise to Nero when she could feel it suddenly spill out of her. Fitting of a man as large as Asterios, a massive amount of cum  _ burst  _ out of her tight cunt. It _ drenched _ both the bed and her body in his seed. Plenty of it coated her thighs as heavy breaths left her lips, her eyes fluttering shut while her partner for the night slowly let her go. His gigantic shaft slowly pulling out of her let Nero with a feeling of regret as well as relief. Her pussy ached and felt the best it ever had at the same time.

 

Though, the feeling that topped everything was Asterios slapping his thick shaft down onto her plump rear end. More cum continued to flow from it, painting her skin in a thick and gooey layer of white. Opening her mouth, Nero couldn’t find the words to describe how she felt, everything about her hurting but feeling the best that it possibly could. Even as she was turned onto her side, the spunk that coated her back now dripping onto her sheets, Nero could feel Asterios’  _ still  _ hard cock resting between her ass cheeks. “As…Asterios…”

 

“Are you done… Lady Nero…? I can… Keep going…”


	2. Chapter 2

Resting on her side, Nero’s eyes lazily drifted over to look Asterios in the face. She had just cum so hard that she felt like she could pass out, but he could  _ still  _ keep going? A heavy and lustful sound left the emperor as she felt the beast of a man’s cock throb between her perky lower cheeks. “C-Can you really keep going…?” Both hesitation and concern tangled into her voice as she asked her question. Not only was she curious to if he would end up fucking her until she was unconscious, but something in the back of her mind told her that tonight would be  _ even better  _ if he was far from done with her. It wouldn’t matter which hole he fucked if he made her pass out in the process. “If so, then… You have my permission.”

 

Even in her dazed and lust-crazed state, Nero could tell that Asterios was no longer hesitating. He pulled his incredible member from between her ass cheeks almost like he knew what he was doing. It brought a smile to her face and a hint of anxiousness to her heart as the tip of his cock pressed against her asshole. Right at that moment, her heart leaped into her throat as the first few inches of Asterios’ length forced its way into her  _ tight, untouched  _ asshole. Nero immediately bit down on her pillow as a shriek of both pain and pleasure wanted to escape her. Every inch of her asshole that was being stretched by the minotaur’s shaft burned in the most twisted and delectable way possible.

 

Nero didn’t know if she should tell Asterios to stop or to pull out, but as his cock slowly  _ filled  _ her ass, she found her answer. Her mind hazed over with lust and a desire to have her asshole ruined as well. There was nothing that was going to stop her from getting Asterios to cum inside of her tight rear end. As the cum that was on her back continued to drip down and stain the sheets underneath her, Nero could hear her own whines and whimpers that muffled against her pillow.

 

Slowly, the grip Asterios had on her body shifted from one hand on her hip and the other on her ass. The hand that was on her hip moved to her breast while the hand on her plump ass cheek stayed in place. At the same moment, both of the large hands on her soft mounds  _ squeezed.  _ A loud and almost pained moan escaped from Nero’s throat as she pulled herself away from the pillow. Asterios’ thick fingers sank into her skin as his cock started to slowly move back and forth inside of her. “Fuck… It feels even bigger than before.~” 

 

However, just as Nero’s mind began to process how much of the minotaur’s cock filled her asshole, she was caught in a heated kiss by Asterios. They had already shared multiple throughout the night, but this one still felt like it was the first. Every time, the large man managed to learn something new that the emperor enjoyed. His tongue forced its way past her lips, earning a quiet but excited moan that rumbled in her throat. Nero did her best to dominate the kiss, to control  _ something _ out of this magical night. But all she ended up doing was feeding Asterios’ lust, causing him to easily take over the kiss they shared as well as pick up the pace of his thrusts.

 

With her body being just as sensitive as it was from the brutal and  _ fantastic  _ fucking she endured near minutes ago, there was nothing stopping Nero’s body from feeling like it was on fire. Every thrust, every second she was losing breath from their passionate kiss, and every nerve in her breasts and plump cheeks lighting up from the way Asterios held her body. It all culminated into the feeling of need that hazed over her mind as she was fucked into her bed. The feeling of her asshole being filled with cock was something that Nero had never experienced before and doing it when her body felt  _ wonderful  _ only made her want it more. Everything felt perfect to her, even the pain that radiated through her and meshed with the pleasure she was feeling.

 

Even as she was turned onto her back, every drop of Asterios’ semen ruining the sheets underneath her and sticking to her back, Nero felt like she was on top of the world. Her breasts bounced as the beast of a man let go of her large mound. It allowed him to gain a firm hold on her thighs, her breath hitching as his fingers sank into her skin once again. Before she knew it, her knees were on either side of her head and she was bent in half underneath the large man. Nero’s eyes went wide as she realized now just how  _ massive _ his cock felt inside of her in this new position. It was easy for her to tell that he hadn’t bottomed out inside of her when his hips weren’t pressed against her ass, but it made her heart race to know that he still felt like he could tear her in half with one thrust.

 

And that one thrust was all it took to send her into another powerful orgasm. One rough, quick, and painfully perfect thrust. Nero threw her head back and screamed as loud as her voice would allow her. Her anal walls clamped down around Asterios’ thick member, trying to milk it and bring it all the pleasure that she could. While her vaginal walls clenched down around nothing, her breath hitching as her juices squirted from her cunt and splattered along the minotaur’s stomach. However, it wasn’t until he began to move again that she felt something even  _ better _ than what she had before.

 

Throughout her anally induced orgasm, Nero could feel her partner’s massive member  _ pounding  _ into her ass just as hard, quick, and clumsily as he could manage. It only enhanced the bliss that she felt and the lust that clouded her mind. Every thrust that Asterios made sent a tsunami of pleasure pulsing through the emperor’s body. And it forced her breasts to bounce and heave with each and every one.

 

“Ast- Asterios….”   
  
Nero’s sweet and shaky voice caused the minotaur to halt his thrusts. Even if it was for a moment, that moment was long enough for her to be able to see the slight concern mixed in with the lust on his face. It brought an almost loving smile to her lips to see the man, who was so lost in his lust just a moment ago, stop on a dime when she sounded like she was in pain.

 

“It hurts… Please… Just let me take a break…”   
  
She could see the understanding in his gaze as he slowly pulled his hips back enough to draw his still-throbbing shaft out of her body. A blissful and quiet sigh slipped from her soft lips as she felt far more empty than she had expected to after being in bed with Asterios. And when he plopped his rigid member against her stomach, she could feel a sense of pride in her heart unlike any other. Nero could see that the  _ incredible  _ dick that had been fucking her senseless was large enough to completely cover her bellybutton as it rested there.

 

However, before she could find the will in herself to tell him that she was ready for more, Nero found herself suddenly being yanked toward the edge of the bed. The pained hiss that escaped between her teeth was clear and loud as she was spun around so her head hung off the edge of the bed. Her mind was so muddled with pleasure and bliss that she could only process that it was Asterios that put her in this position but not the fact that he grabbed her ankle and spun her like a toy to make it happen.

 

It didn’t help Nero understand what was happening around her when the  _ only  _ thing she could see was her partner’s thick shaft hovering over her face. Her heart almost sank as she watched it twitch above her body. If it was able to reach her bellybutton from having him rest it against her cunt, it had to be able to reach  _ into  _ her stomach if he entered her mouth. Deep down, Nero didn’t know if she wanted him to go ahead and use her throat to give her lower body a break or if she wanted him to just stop until she had had a wonderful nap. She didn’t really get her choice in the matter when he placed his heavy, cum-filled sack against her nose.

 

The smell of it was addicting right away as she got a full whiff of it. It caused her to absentmindedly open her mouth as the large man’s hands found a firm hold on her body. One landed on her ample breast while the other was placed on the bed right beside her head.   
  
“I want to use your mouth… Nero…”

 

Hearing Asterios say that caused the emperor’s heart to thud in her chest and her pussy to ache with a sense of need that she shouldn’t have after the fucking she went through. Nero didn’t waste a single moment in dragging her tongue along what she could of the underside of his incredible shaft. It tasted just like she thought it would. Sweet because of her arousal and cum, and bitter but not overpowering because of his own seed. A spine-shuddering noise slipped from her lips as she once again buried her nose in his sack.

 

It wasn’t until he actually pulled his hips back and allowed  _ only  _ the head to press against her soft lips that Nero finally whined. In her heart and mind, she wanted this. She  _ needed  _ him to use her mouth. She knew that it would give her aching lower holes the break they needed while she got a taste of his cock.

 

When he finally thrusted his hips forward, Nero’s mind almost failed to function. The immediate and addictive taste of his dick against her tongue sent her mind spinning. And the fact that she could feel every inch of his member  _ plunging  _ into her throat  _ and _ into her stomach in one swift thrust was enough to make her pussy quiver just a little bit. She didn’t know if her lower body was jealous that her mouth got to have Asterios’ length inside of it, or if the feeling of his member forming a massive bulge in her neck was enough to make her want him inside of her all over again.

 

It quickly didn’t matter to her once he began to rock his hips back and forth inside of her once again. She had no air to breathe, no way to tell him to stop, no way to sooth the pain in her neck that was caused by his thrusts. But all she could feel outside of those sparks of pain was a pleasure and sense of ecstasy unlike anything she had ever experienced in her lifetime. And it was immaculate. Nero didn’t want  _ anything  _ more than she wanted Asterios to cum and blow his load into her stomach. And with how close he seemed to be when he was fucking her asshole, it wouldn’t be long until she got what she wanted.

 

Of course, the low growls and near roars that lingered in the minotaur’s throat were a clear sign of just how  _ good  _ it felt to have her lips wrapped around his shaft. It was good enough that he didn’t even realize Nero was so lost in her lust that she forgot to use her tongue to please him however she could manage. But, that didn’t matter to him as the pleasure he felt continued to grow. The feeling of her pillowy lips pressing against his hips as he  _ slammed  _ balls deep into her mouth, the tight lining of her throat around the portion of his shaft that was in her neck, combined with the surprising feeling of what he failed to realize was her stomach all culminated into something that he didn’t want to stop.

 

All of that pleasure was clear as day to Nero as she could feel that perfect member pulse and twitch against the lining of her throat. She was going to get that load of cum she wanted even if she could feel the air in her lungs quickly draining from her. Her eyes were closed, but she could still feel darkness clouding over her as she began to slowly black out from the lack of oxygen. Surely Asterios would notice if she passed out while he was fucking her face, but the rush and fear that sparked in her mind were more than enough to push her toward an orgasm of her own. The feeling of his hand still grabbing and playing with her breast only added to the pleasure she felt without her cunt even being touched.

 

Everything was slowing to a halt inside of her as she felt the first rope of cum  _ finally  _ splash into her stomach. The taste was just as powerful and perfect as she expected it to be when fresh from the source. Much like the other times when he came, Nero could feel her partner for the night slam his shaft as deep as it could go into her. She could also feel every throb, pulse, and twitch that his massive member had in her throat as he unloaded his spunk directly into her stomach. As his fingers sank into the supple skin of her breasts, that was the last push she needed before reaching her own blissful and unexpected orgasm. A muffled but clearly enthusiastic moan rumbled in her throat as her hips lifted off of the bed for just a moment before dropping back down.

 

It was also the last bit of breath that she had in her lungs. Right at that moment, at the apex of her terrific orgasm, Nero’s mind blanked and she blacked out. Leaving her to not be able to do a thing as Asterios slowly pulled his still-cumming length out of her throat and mouth, slapping it down against her face just as a few more ropes plastered along her supple breasts and her beautiful face. However, after a moment passed, some air was finally able to fill her lungs as Asterios bent over and planted a loving and passionate kiss against her lips. Soft, almost unnoticeable breaths slipped from her as he hoisted her up off the bed and over his shoulder.   
  
“I should… Get you cleaned up, Nero…” It was clear, even to the untrained Asterios that he had done quite the number on the gorgeous woman that rested on his shoulder. It was only fair to clean her while she slept.


End file.
